


Let's make a bear!

by DimensionalSharkitty



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Oncest - Freeform, Out of Character, Romance, Swoncest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en los Ask-Blogs. Swoncest.Algo Ooc y medio AU. Thneedville High. One lleva semanas emocionado con cierto establecimiento en el centro comercial y por fin ha llegado el momento en que lo haría, una manera de sentirse más cercano a ese niño mimado de chaleco rosa que siempre le distraía. The lorax fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's make a bear!

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, están basados en el personaje de Dr. Seuss y los personajes vienen de los Ask-Blogs de Tumblr.

Caminaba por el centro comercial de Thneedville pasando frente al mismo establecimiento una y otra vez sin atreverse a entrar. Quería entrar ahí, llevaba toda la semana secretamente emocionado por eso y hasta se había negado a salir con Creep y los demás alegando que quería quedarse en casa a ver un maratón de las películas de "Tiburón". Pero si alguien le veía con "eso" sería la mayor vergüenza de su vida, claro le molería a golpes para asegurarse de silenciarle pero no cambiaría el hecho que alguien supiera de ese pequeño secreto. Maldición no debía portarse como un cobarde en este momento, entrara a esa tienda y saldrá con ese estúpido oso sin importar que.

Respirando profundo entro a la tienda pintada de color rosado con algunos dibujos animados y apariencia fiestera, de solo verla le causaba dolor en el estómago pero el simple hecho de recordar su recompensa le daba la fuerza para entrar.

-Bienve…nido- En el mostrador se encontraba una chica castaña que minutos antes había estado sosteniendo una revista de moda, miraba al adolescente confundida y asustada ya que pensaba que le asaltaría por las pintas del chico.

-Vengo a hacer un oso- Respondió One mordiéndose el labio levemente, la primera fase ya estaba hecha, ahora solo faltaba poder seguir con todo.

-Ehm…claro, sígame- La empleada se bajó de la silla y se acercó a un mostrador lleno de osos de peluches de distintos colores, a One le parecieron demasiado adorables aunque seguía prefiriendo a los conejos sobre todo. Dio una mirada a los peluches pensando de qué color lo escogería decidiéndose al final por uno color café claro aunque le había tentado el rosa pero…eso sería echarse la soga al cuello aún más. –Oh buena elección, ahora debes rellenarlo- Asintió algo incómodo, no quería hablar con esa chica y se veía a leguas que le tenía miedo y no la culpaba ya que por algo era el chico malo de la escuela.

La empleada lo llevo a una máquina de tamaño mediano con relleno dentro y un tubo de metal de donde salía el relleno, se acercó apoyando la abertura en la espalda del oso y presionando con su pie un pedal para ir llenando al oso. Fueron los 5 minutos más largos y tediosos de toda su vida, contando las clases del molesto profesor Entre y cuando Rocky se ponía a hablar mucho. Una vez terminado la chica saco un pequeño corazón hecho con fieltro y relleno.

-Bueno toma el corazón- Tomo el pequeño órgano falso con cuidado sosteniéndolo entre sus guantes rojos sin dedos.-Ahora tienes que cerrar los ojos, pedir un deseo y besar al corazón-

-…¿Es obligatorio?- Alzo una ceja esperando no hacer algo tan vergonzoso como eso.

-Claro que lo es, si no lo haces tú osito no tendrá vida- Explico la chica con una pequeña sonrisa esperando no haber molestado al chico alto frente a ella, solo por las estúpidas políticas de la empresa tenía que hacer eso.

-Bien- Dio un suspiro cerrando los ojos y sosteniendo fuertemente el corazón entre sus manos, su deseo era algo fácil ya que solo quería una cosa, una cosa que estaba seguro le alegraría el resto de su vida por más cursi que sonara. Al chico de chalecos rosas, el pequeño Swag. Tras pedir su deseo sintiendo como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado levemente dio un rápido beso en el corazón ante la atenta mirada de la empleada.

-Ahora- La mujer tomo el corazón metiéndolo dentro del peluche, One estaba seguro que el corazón no estaba en donde debería estar el páncreas…Dios deberían darles clases de anatomía.-En lo que lo coso ve a escogerle ropa a tu osito-

Suspiro dándose la vuelta por la tienda mirando los atuendos con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón rojo, había una gran variedad de atuendos para osos, desde simples pantalones hasta trajes de Iron Man. Pero a él no le interesaban, el solo buscaba cierto conjunto en particular. Tomo unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos negros, una camiseta blanca pero no lograba encontrar los últimos e importantes detalles, el chaleco rosa y unos lentes. La dependienta le miraba algo asustada y tras preguntarle le indico que aún quedaba uno y sorprendentemente si tenían lentes algo parecidos a los que el chico de ojos amarillos estaba buscando.

Tomo su oso mirándole con algo de cariño y comenzó a vestirlo con las ropas que había comprado, era algo estúpido lo que hacía pero no había podido dejar de pensar en hacerse un oso que se pareciera a ese chico que siempre le buscaba y tenerlo con él.

Lo siguiente era llenar su acta de nacimiento, paro a su oso midiéndolo en una regla grande pegada al mostrador teniendo como resultado 50 centímetros, lo peso en una mini báscula y anoto todo en el documento por computadora. Ahora como nombre no lo pensó dos veces y tecleo rápido el nombre “Swag-ler” con una pequeña sonrisa para dar clic en “Imprimir”. Una vez listo la chica le entrego el documento con una sonrisa y le cobro por el peluche y las ropas, pago y ella tuvo que irse a una pequeña bodega para sacar una de las cajas en forma de casita que se daba para que se llevara a su muñeco dejándole solo en el mostrador.

Jugueteo con el muñeco un rato asegurándose que no se le cayeran los lentes que le había costado casi un ojo…no pudo evitar reír al pensar en eso ya que hubiese sido irónico de haber sido por su amigo Spooky. Sonrío acariciando la cabeza del oso, sabía que no le era indiferente a Swag por lo que podía tener oportunidad con él. Nunca pensó que le gustaría el pequeño niño rico mimado con quien sus amigos se habían divertido un tiempo molestándolo. Le agradaban las agallas del chico para defenderse aunque también podía tomarse como estupidez cuando no sabía en qué momento callarse. El tintineo de la campana en la puerta interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Vamos Spooky! Aquí es donde yo compre el mío- Entro a la tienda el chico de cabellos negros, algo más bajito que su acompañante y usando su inseparable chaleco rosado. Junto a él estaba Spooktre sin su máscara y un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas apretando fuertemente su chaleco.

-¿Qué esstass haciendo aquí Oneler?- El llamado había intentado salir desapercibido sin éxito alguno, frente a el estaba uno de sus mejores amigos y Swag.

-¿Acaso eres policía Spooky? La pregunta aquí es ¿qué estás haciendo tu aquí? Junto al enano- El chico de ojos amarillos sabía que no podría despistar a su amigo pero debía saber porque estaban ahí, había logrado esconder su oso en su espalda acomodándose contra el mostrador de tal forma que ninguno pudiera verlo. Mientras tanto Sooky le miraba de forma sospechosa, sabia cuando One estaba tramando algo o quería zafarse de una situación incomoda y ¿esos eran celos en su voz?.

-Vinimoss a hacer un osso para Rocky, pronto ssera ssu cumpleañoss- Y era cierto, el viernes el chico rico le había aconsejado regalarle un oso a su mejor amigo de pelo pintado recomendándole ese lugar pero nunca se esperó encontrarse a Oneler ahí.

-Oye no me digas enano, ustedes son solo centímetros más altos- Se cruzó en brazos el chico de ojos azules haciendo un pequeño puchero, odiaba cuando One se burlaba de su altura.

-Yo diría millas- Río acariciando el cabello negro de su amor secreto (o no tan secreto) notando la bolsa rosa que llevaba en su mano.

-¿De compras?- Inquirió viendo la bolsa con curiosidad, el menor la escondió rápidamente tras su espalda con nerviosismo.

-No te interesa One-ler- Busco con la mirada el apoyo de Spooktre notando que los había abandonado para ponerse a ver la ropa de los osos con gran interés, ese maldito ahora no podría zafarse de One.

-Claro que me interesa Princess- Se acercó más a Swag y este retrocedía hasta que choco contra la pared, One aprovecho y poso sus manos a cada lado del rostro del menor quien le seguía mirando nervioso.-Que te pongas así solo incrementa mi curiosidad-

-Deja de joder que no te diré que hay-

-Oh, así que no me dirás- Sonrió con malicia y con su mano derecha logro quitarle la bolsa sacando…un oso de peluche con pantalones rojos, una playera negra con un dibujo pintado a mano y un cinturón…Ese oso de peluche era demasiado parecido a One que sus mejillas se sonrojaron involuntariamente al ver algo tan adorable como eso.

Mientras tanto Swag le miraba con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y nervioso, su secreto había sido descubierto, hace algunos meses que tenía ese oso de peluche y se encargaba de comprarle ropa parecida a la del chico rudo y él se encargaba de agregar los detalles que le faltaban. No podía huir de One pero tampoco quería que este le viera con algo de miedo por verse tan aterrador el hecho de tener un oso igual a él.

-Supongo que necesitaremos una boda de osos- Se alejó tomando su oso que había dejado en el mostrador para enseñárselo al menor quien le miraba en una mezcla de asombro y felicidad, ya que nunca pensó que One haría algo así.

-Tal parece que One ha sido muy afortunado- Tomo el oso idéntico a él juntándolo con el oso de pantalones rojos sonriendo.

-Si bueno, debemos darles el ejemplo ¿no crees?- Sonrio One con picardía acercándose al chico de rosa para agacharse besándole en los labios dulcemente, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que sus besos serian apasionados pero solo por el más pequeño dejaba mostrar su lado dulce. En respuesta unos finos brazos se enredaron tras su cuello haciendo el beso más profundo, se miraban fijamente y sus mejillas se tornaban tan rojas como los guantes del chico de los piercings. No querían separarse ya que llevaban meses soñando con un beso así y un momento como ese donde quedarían atrás las diferencias y la timidez uniéndolos en un lazo más especial.

-Dejen de pressumir- Interrumpió Spooktre el mágico momento con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza ajena al ver a la pobre empleada a punto de desmayarse y con un furioso sonrojo al ver tal escena en su establecimiento (aunque no le desagradaba para nada).

Ambos chicos rieron ante eso, no eran necesarias las palabras porque ambos estaban consientes de que ese beso no había sido algo simple sino que contenía todos sus sentimientos que habían estado aguantando y por fin habían logrado su máximo sueño y deseo. Todo gracias a esa pequeña tienda de osos en el centro comercial.


End file.
